<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflowers by ChurchOfBalfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921142">Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe'>ChurchOfBalfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Chronicles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hippies, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Vampires, Woodstock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fraser's go on a weekend roadtrip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Midnight Chronicles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The installment was inspired while listening to Wildflowers by Tom Petty. </p>
<p>*The chapter contains light drug use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wildflowers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire sat curled up in a plush green velvet chair reading up on the latest philosophies and practices on holistic healing, enjoying a freshly steeped cup of chamomile and peppermint tea harvested directly from her garden. The Frasers had called the Catskills their home for just over five years, and it was soon time to move on to their next adventure. One of the few downfalls of being immortal was not being able to stay in one place for too long, before people started to grow suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire walked out into the cool summer night, enjoying the feel of the damp ground on her bare feet, before banging on the garage door. “Jamie!” Claire yelled. “It’s almost dawn, you have to come in soon! You’ve been out here for hours, I’m beginning to forget what you look like!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ifrinn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be out in a minute!” he yelled in return over the blaring radio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire chuckled at the sound of clanging tools being tossed in the tool box, as Jamie muttered obscenities not so quietly to himself. He was up to something, but she wasn't quite sure what, having been permanently banned from the garage over a month ago with no explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinna fash, Sassenach. I’m just putting the finishing touches on yer wee surprise.” Smiling at her,  he ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair, before pulling her flush against body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jamie you stink.” Claire winced, trying to pull out of his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to remember a time when ye loved the way I smelled. In fact, ye couldna keep yer hands off of me,” he laughed, gripping her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was before the delightful invention of electricity, indoor plumbing, and deodorant. Besides, we all stunk so I didn't know any better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye mean tae tell me, ye no longer care for ode de Jamie?” Playfully, he smashed her face directly into his armpit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie!” Claire screeched, quickly tickling his sides and forcing him to let go, so she could escape, running towards the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think you're getting into our bed smelling like that, you’ve got another thing coming, Fraser.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Jamie let his jeans fall to the floor. “Well, since yer wee face now smells like my armpit, I think you need a shower as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to wash my hair.” Claire’s voice softened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Och, ye have so much of it. It will take a verra long time, with ye naked in the shower with me. I canna promise that I will behave,” he replied, giving her a devilish grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I will just go to bed then. Stinky face and all,” Claire crooned, as she sashayed over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie caught her by the waist, carrying her to the bathroom. “Let’s go wash yer hair, Sassenach.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie had been working tirelessly over the last six weeks, and the big reveal was here. He  stood leaning against the door, enjoying the beautiful vision that was his wife of almost two hundred years. She lay on the living room floor flipping through a magazine, listening to her favorite Beatles album. Her long, wild curls were pulled off her face with a pale yellow kerchief, while her long floral skirt pooled around her bent knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sassenach,” Jamie said softly. “Are ye ready for yer wee surprise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire jumped to her feet with a squeal, running for the door. “Hold on. Ye canna go outside just yet,” he whispered, covering her eyes with a cloth and tying it behind her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Mister Fraser, what did you have in mind?” Claire giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Och, there will be time for that later.” He growled, nipping at her ear, leading her outside. “Okay. Are ye ready?” he asked with excitement. “Take off yer blindfold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire took off her blindfold, staring wordlessly at the Blue Volkswagen bus. “Y-You got me a bus?” she whispered in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I did. But there’s more,” he said proudly. He slid the doors open, gesturing to her to have a look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie. This—This is incredible.” Gingerly, Claire touched the cabinets and drawers. “Did you do all of this?” She stared wide eyed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I did. There’s more. Open that drawer next to the head of the bed.” He watched as Claire held the tickets in her delicate hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woodstock? You got us tickets to Woodstock?” Her eyes brimmed with tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. I know how much ye want to go, and how sad ye have been about having to leave New York. So, I thought I would surprise ye with a wee weekend, before we have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jamie!” she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love it, and I love you. You even put a bed in it. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I did. It folds up to a couch too. There’s all kinds of surprises in this bus. I figured ye could fill the cabinets with all yer wee healing herbs and such for the festival. Ye know, like a traveling herb hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire pulled his lips down to hers. “After all these decades, James Fraser, you still manage to take my breath away with the way you love me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised ye I would spend eternity being the kind of may ye deserved, and I meant it. Right now though, I want to show you how comfortable this bed is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye have all yer wee herbs and such all packed up?” Jamie asked, casually rolling up clothes and shoving them into a duffle bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Basic medical supplies, balms, salves, tinctures, freshly harvested herbs for poultices if needed, and a few extra odds and ends just in case.” She paused, watching Jamie roll up his clothes. “You’re going to be one wrinkled hippie if you don’t fold those clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Och, everyone’s going tae be too stoned tae care about my wrinkled clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short while later, the bus was fully stocked and ready. The Frasers were ready to go. “Got everything?” Jamie asked. “Last call before we take off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait! I forgot the mail earlier. Be right back,” She yelled, running down the long driveway. Claire stood at the end of the driveway, attempting to catch her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn't I just drive to the end of the damn driveway, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought opening the mailbox. “No. No. No,” she mumbled to herself flipping through the mail. “I guess it’s not going to—” She looked down at the official seal on the envelope with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s here. It’s really here. Now, to figure out how to surprise Jamie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ran back to the bus letting out a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire climbed into the driver's seat trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye know, Sassenach, ye could have just driven to the mailbox.” Jamie laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it, Fraser.” She huffed, tossing the mail in the glovebox before slamming it closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie lay in the back of the darkened bus, casually strumming Ripple on his guitar, while Claire sang along. “You know, it’s a shame you’re so tone deaf, you’d make one sexy rock star,” Claire joked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jamie screeched tonelessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t yet, have I?” Claire snorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dinna think people would pay to hear me singing like a wee ginger cheetie in heat, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I suppose not.” Claire giggled. “Just as well. I wouldn't take kindly to all the groupies throwing themselves at you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer the only groupie I need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mo chridhe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a sweet talker.” Rolling her eyes with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claire had never been so grateful to be out of a vehicle in all her life. What should have been an easy two-hour drive turned into seven hours of gridlock. Luckily it was already dusk when they arrived, allowing Jamie to stretch his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we made it.” Jamie hopped out of the bus, reaching up to pull the latch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth?” Claire asked in awe, as Jamie pulled out a thick black awning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tis a wee shield—so I don’t fry like bacon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do think of everything, don’t you?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Now, come sit in my lap, I haven’t been able to hold ye all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Word got out quickly about Claire and her traveling herb hospital, bringing a constant stream of people for various reasons. Luckily, none of them were too serious, and Claire was able to quickly fix their ailments, sending  them on their way. Some insisted on paying her in various recreational drugs, others with food, and other homemade goods. Claire, of course refused, with the exception of an occasional joint or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer wee herb hospital proved to be quite useful, Sassenach.” Jamie smiled proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it has. Now, I just want to lay in my husbands arms, smoke this joint, and enjoy the music.” Claire sighed as she snuggled into Jamie, bringing the joint to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help! I need help!” Claire and Jamie sat up looking at the terrified young man in front of them. “Please. It’s the baby. It’s coming early.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire jumped up, grabbing her medical kit. “Jamie, grab some fresh water, a blanket, and some clean rags. Quickly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie dutifully did as he was told, quickly gathering the supplies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, so much for a quiet evening with my wife. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He followed the terrified young man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Claire. I’m a licensed nurse and a holistic healer. Do you mind if I take a look?” Claire asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl just shook her head, yelling out in pain. “What’s your name?” Claire asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-M-M-Mary,” the young girl stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Mary, I’m just going to have a quick exam,” Claire explained, checking her cervix for dilation. “How far along are you Mary?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-th-thirty-six weeks yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess this little one wanted in on the festivities. It won’t be long.” She smiled kindly before turning and nodding to Jamie. Jamie had aided Claire in several births over the decades, so he knew what Claire needed him to do. Spotting a small campfire, he quickly made his way over to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening, it seems there’s a wee bairn on the way. Might I boil some water over yer fire, so I can sanitize some cloth and tools for the birth?” The couple just smiled and gestured towards the fire. Jamie placed the water and cloth in a kettle, impatiently waiting for it to boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ye having a good time? This is quite the event,” Jamie asked, trying to make small talk to pass the time. Again the couple just smiled and nodded. Jamie stood there tapping his fingers on his thighs, willing the water to boil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Christ,” he mumbled, quickly removing the kettle from the fire and headed back to Claire. He heard the poor woman screaming before he saw them, and by the sounds of it, the bairn would be here soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mary. I’m going to need you to push, darling,” Claire ordered. “That’s a good girl, the head is crowning. Your baby has a lot of hair.” Claire took a rag, gently cleaning the area for the delivery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Claire asked the very horrified father-to-be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Alex, I’m going to need you to sit behind Mary, and support her back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood rooted in place, unsure what to do. Jamie gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. “Better do as my wife tells ya, lad. Ye dinna want tae cross her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie went to work removing the sterilized equipment that Claire might need. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mary. One big push and the head will be out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t!” Mary screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me Mary. You can, and you will. It’s time to meet your baby. Now Push!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary let out a grunting scream as the head emerged covered in blood and vernix. Claire quickly cleared the airway with a suction bulb, as Jamie placed the clean blanket on Mary’s chest. “You're almost there, darling. Let's push these shoulders out. Bare down, and give me a really big push.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire gently supported the head as the shoulders slid out, carefully guiding the baby out. “Congratulations, Mary. You have a beautiful baby girl.” Placing the baby on Mary’s chest. “Well done, Mary.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie silently helped his wife, clean up the afterbirth and tools, as Mary and Alex bonded with their newborn daughter. “Does she have a name?” Claire asked as she looked over the infant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Not yet,” Mary stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything looks fine. I will be back in the morning to check on you both.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-th-thank you, Claire.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, Mary.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie and Claire headed back to the bus hand in hand. “Not the evening I imagined for us, Sassenach. But, I’m proud of ye. It filled my heart with pride, watching you deliver that wee bairn.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still haven’t smoked that damn joint.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go for a wee walk, and ye can do just that. Ye deserve it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand, away from the crowd in comfortable silence, Claire’s head resting on Jamie’s shoulder, smoking her well-deserved joint. “Oh, Jamie, look!” Claire gasped. “Look at  all of the wildflowers.” Claire let go of his arm, running towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie stood watching her. The moonlight surrounded her with a gentle glow as she spun in circles. The light breeze catching her long flowing skirt, billowing out around her legs. Her dark, wild curls cascading freely down the length of her back. This was where she was the happiest. Her truest self. Happily spinning amongst the wildflowers in the moonlight, like the eternal goddess that she was. Of all the eras they have lived through, this one suited Claire the most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of the moment he had first laid eyes upon her came flooding back in an instant. She was no longer the sheltered young woman, with a broken soul longing to be freed, who danced secretly in the rain. In her place was a strong, confident woman, dancing freely in the moonlight for all to see. The light in her soul, once dimmed with sadness, now radiated like rays of the sun, engulfing everyone who had the honor of knowing her with warmth and light. Filled with love, Jamie spun her in circles, letting her laughter fill his soul, before pulling her into his arms. Giggling, Claire grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from losing her balance, looking up at him with squinted eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A wee bit high, are ye, Sassenach?” he said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Claire replied in two long, drawn-out syllables, running her hands over his chest, placing a kiss in the hollow of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no maybe about it,” he chuckled, letting his fingers trail down to her lower back, drawing circles on her skin with his thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire looked up at him and smirked. She ran a finger down the center of his torso, stopping at a button on his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire,” Jamie groaned, as she undid his jeans, sliding her hand inside finding him already hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what those fingers on my lower back do to me. You really should know better,” she teased, slowly stroking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T’is my fault now, is it?” Jamie pushed against her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Claire licked down the same path her finger had, lowering herself to her knees. “All your fault.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ. Claire, there are people around.They can see us.” He gasped, not wanting her to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all too high to care,” she crooned, slowly licking up his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie hissed as she slowly took him into her mouth, savoring the feel of her. Watching her intently as her mouth slid up and down over him, not caring who was around. “Lift up yer skirt for me. It’s been days since i’ve had a proper view of yer arse. He growled, watching as she slowly lifted the back of her skirt up over her hips, giving him the view he demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Claire. The things I want to do to ye right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” she ordered, running her tongue over his balls, stroking her hand slowly over his cock. “Tell me what you want to do to me.” She slid her mouth back over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want tae-” Grabbing a fistfull of her hair, Jamie yelled out as Claire slid him all the way  down the back of her throat and back out again. “Dinna stop,” he growled, pressing her head into him, holding her there as gently rocked his hips, fighting the urge to thrust hard into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need tae-” He pulled her head back with a grunt and began thrusting hard and fast into her mouth. Claire moaned against him, and his body stiffened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire!” He cried, throwing his back and spilling into her, oblivious to the people around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, woman. You’ll be the death of me yet,” he said softly in between staggered breaths,  running his thumb over her jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie situated himself, before pulling Claire into his arms. “Life is never dull wi’you, Sassenach, that’s fer sure.” He leaned in for a kiss. “Come on. Let me carry ye back to the bus. Ye can finish yer wee joint, while I finish telling you exactly what I’m going to do to ye when we get back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire giggled as he carried her pressed against his back, with her legs wrapped around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire stretched her arms over her head with a sigh of contentment. Jamie had stayed true to his word, leaving her sore in all the right places. Jamie flung his heavy arms across her. “Just a few more minutes, Sassenach.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go check on Mary and the baby before we get packed to go. The sooner we leave, the less traffic we will hit.” She sighed against his lips. “I shouldn't be long.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire found Mary nursing the baby girl in their tent. “C-C-Claire!” Mary beamed. “Come in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we feeling today, Mary?” Claire asked, running her hand over the baby’s strawberry blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-tired, but other than that okay. I don’t know h-how to thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure,” Claire said warmly. “I wrote down all of my contact information, along with my license number and the specifics of her birth, so you can register for her birth certificate.” She handed Mary the paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let me see this little angel.” Claire gently took the baby in her arms. “Such a beautiful girl.” Claire smiled, rocking the baby softly in her arms. “Does she have a name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-We named her Juniper Claire. W-We wanted her to have a special connection to the woman who b-brought her into this world.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire’s eyes watered. “I’m so honored. Thank you, Mary. Now, let’s see how little Miss Juniper Claire is doing this morning,” Claire said, gushing over the little one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire took a few family photos for them, and a few they insisted she be in, as a keepsake for Juniper. They said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Fraser, time for that surprise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claire back to the bus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire was shocked to find the bus completely packed and ready to go. “How on earth?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Och, I had a bit of help from some verra kind people. Besides there’s a storm rolling in, so there’s enough cloud cover that I could safely break things down. How’s Mary and the wee lass?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Mary and little Miss Juniper Claire are doing quite well.” Claire beamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got yerself a wee namesake do ye, Sassenach?” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems I do.” Claire smiled proudly. “And she’s absolutely beautiful,” she said wrapping her arms around Jamie’s waist. “Thank you for all of this. This weekend was incredible. You are incredible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye ken how much I love tae surprise ye, Sassenach.” He smiled, climbing into the driver's seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of surprises, I have something for you. There never seemed to be a perfect time to give this to you this weekend.” Claire reached into the glovebox, handing him a thick cardboard envelope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bank Of Scotland? Claire, what is this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it and find out.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire watched the emotion on Jamie’s face as he read the letter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mrs. Fraser, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enclosed you will find the dead to the property formerly known as Lallybroch. I enclosed a photograph of what is left of the original house, along with an old drawing of the property from 1705 that I found in some old archives. Also, I found this very old key while surveying the property to finalize the official documents. I took it to a restoration expert to be cleaned. He said it’s more than likely the original key to the estate. I thought you might like to have it. As you are already aware, my family had a long time standing with the Frasers, and I am truly happy Lallybroch is back in Fraser hands once more. I am very much looking forward to meeting you and your husband, once you are settled back in Scotland. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Best Regards, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edward Gowan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie looked up with tears streaming down his face, holding the key to Lallybroch in his hands. “How?” he whispered in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just add detective to my list of many qualities. It took a while of going back and forth with Edward, but we found the paperwork. Lallybroch is yours, my love. You can see from the photos, it’s not the same, but you can go back, darling. You can go home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I can. With my wife by my side, we will rebuild Lallybroch stone by stone. I love ye, Claire.” He sniffled, pulling her in as close as he could, for a long embrace. “Now, let’s get this show on the road. We have moving plans tae make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their belongings had been packed and shipped  by freight, to start the long journey to Scotland. Claire found a cottage to rent while Lallybroch was being restored back to its former glory, while Jamie had spent countless hours one the phone, finding the perfect contractor for the job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire had to admit, she was going to miss the Catskills. Out of all the places they had lived, this was by far her favorite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire, seems ye got a wee package from Mary.” Jamie smiled handing her the package. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire set the package on her lap and carefully opened it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Claire, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope this reaches you in time before your big move. I can’t believe you are moving all the way to Scotland. That’s so far away! Little Juniper Claire is six months old already, and is growing like a weed. We wanted you to have a copy of the photographs from Woodstock, to remember us by. I tell Juniper her birth story every night, and about you. Maybe one day we will meet again. Alex took a job working for my father, and we are living in the apartment over my parents garage for the time being. Oh! I almost forgot the biggest news. Alex and I got married last month! Can you believe I’m a married woman now? Please give our love to Jamie as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All our love, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex, Mary, and Juniper Claire. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Made an honest woman out of her, did he?” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I didna think the lad had it in him.” He chuckled, scratching his chin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire looked inside the small box. Tucked inside was a photo of the four of them, along with a framed photo of Claire holding Juniper Claire. Wiping her tears, she carefully tucked the letter photos into her suitcase. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cab is here, Sassenach. It’s time tae go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Claire looked around the place they called home for the last five years, with a tearful smile, before taking Jamie by the hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me home to Lallybroch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>suggest music. </p>
<p>Wildflowers-Tom Petty<br/>Ripple-Grateful Dead<br/>With A Little Help From My Friend-Joe Cocker</p>
<p>As always, a huge thank you to my amazing beta</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>